Anime Hunger Games
by Alicia Quin
Summary: What will happen when anime characters from Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater, Death Note and a few other animes are all reaped from their districts in Panem to fight in the Hunger Games? Will they find allies or enemies?
1. The Reaping

**District 1**

"Attention! Attention! Ahem. Hello District 1!" said Honoka, who was the peppy announcer for the "Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama District."

"Ladies first!" Honoka announced. After fishing around in the big glass bowl filled with girls' names, she pulled one out.

"Misaki Ayuzawa!" cheered Honoka.

Misaki was stunned, but then she put on a brave face and walked up to the stage.

"And now for the boys..." Honoka said.

"Hinata Shintani!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice from the crowd shouted quickly.

"And who are you?" asked Honoka.

"Usui Takumi," replied the boy.

"Well, Mr. Takumi, please come up here. Mr. Shintani, you may go back to your section," Honoka said.

Usui walked up to join Misaki.

"Hey," Usui said casually.

"Usui, you idiot! Why did you volunteer?" Misaki asked angrily.

"So that I could be the one to protect you, instead of Hinata," Usui replied.

Misaki blushed, but then said, "I don't need protection, you pervert!"

**District 2**

"Welcome to another Reaping," Ryuzaki, the announcer for District 2 (the "Death Note District") said unenthusiastically.

"For the girls... Misa Amane," he said.

_Oh no! Misa doesn't want to die yet!_ Misa thought.

"For boys... Light Yagami," said Ryuzaki.

Light merely raised his eyebrows. He walked up to the stage and took his place next to Misa.

"Light-kun! Misa promises to do everything she can to protect Light," she said in a serious voice.

Light nodded and began to form a plan on how to win the Games. Luckily, Light had a page of his Death Note in this pocket.

_This is going to be too easy,_ Light thought evilly.

**District 3**

"Hello. I will now be drawing the names of the tributes for this year's Hunger Games," Nico Robin, the announcer for District 3 (the "One Piece" District), said seriously.

She put her hand into one of the big glass bowls and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Nojiko," announced Robin.

Nojiko began to walk up to the stage with a stunned expression on her face, but an orange-haired girl stopped her.

"I volunteer as tribute," the girl said nervously.

"And what's your name?" Robin questioned.

"Nami," the girl replied.

"Alrighty then. Please join me up here while I announce the boy tribute."

"...Okay."

"And the next tribute is... Monkey D. Luffy."

"YES!" Luffy cheered. "WE ARE SO GONNA WIN THIS THING! Right, Nami?"

Nami replied by punching him in the face.

_This is gonna be a long game..._ Nami thought.

**District 4**

"Hello, Pokemon District! I'm Nurse Joy, your announcer!" Nurse Joy said happily. "Ok! Ladies are up first!"

She grabbed a name from the glass bowl and then said, "Misty!"

_I can do this,_ Misty thought strongly.

"As for boys... Ash Ketchum!" Nurse Joy yelled.

"Yes! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Hold on! You can't take that Pikachu into the Games!" Nurse Joy reminded Ash.

"It's my token," Ash replied.

"Oh... I think that's okay then!" Nurse Joy said.

Misty sighed with relief.

**District 5**

"Hello, hello, hello!" sang Yumichika, the announcer for District 5 (the "Bleach District"). "Let's not waste any time, now!" Yumichika stuck his hand into a glass bowl onstage.

"And the lucky girl is... Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia looked stunned for a moment and stole a glance at her brother Byakuya, who was wearing a concerned expression.

"Boys' turn! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yumichika declared.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister, cried.

"Oh shit..." Ichigo said. He walked up to join Rukia, and they exchanged a nervous glance.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ichigo.

"...Stay alive," Rukia said ominously.

**District 6**

"Hey. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I'm the announcer for District 6, a.k.a. 'The Naruto District.' Any questions?" Anko asked. "None? Okay good."

"The girl tribute is... Sakura Haruno."

Sakura could barely keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes. She clenched her fists and walked onto the stage.

"For the boy tribute... Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

_If Naruto's my partner, I'm sure I can last longer,_ she thought.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, a serious look on his face.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I will do everything I can to protect you."

Sakura smiled and let a tear flow from her eye. It wasn't a sad tear, though. It was a tear of relief and hope.

**District 7**

"Good morning," Mirajane said cheerily. "I will be announcing the tributes for District 7, the 'Fairy Tail District.'"

"Lucy Heartfilia is the girl tribute," Mira said, not wasting any time.

Lucy gasped out of shock and instinctively put her hand in her pocket to feel her keys as she walked up onto the platform where Mira was standing.

"The male tribute is Natsu Dragneel."

"WOOT! YEAH! Let's kick some butt, Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! Why is Happy on your shoulder?" Lucy asked in a harsh whisper.

"He's my 'token' because he's a 'stuffed animal,'" Natsu whispered back, making air quotes around the words "token" and "stuffed animal."

"Aye," Happy whispered.

"Shh! Shut up!" Lucy scolded Happy.

"Miss Heartfilia, is there something you want to share with us?" Mira asked in an amused tone.

"N-nothing!" she replied nervously.

"You two would make a cute couple..." Mira mused.

Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other and blushed.

"What? Me and Lucy? Pshh!" Natsu denied, his face as pink as his hair.

"What he said," Lucy agreed, her face equally as pink.

**District 8**

"Hello, Pekoponians of the 'Keroro Gunso District!' I'm Angol Mois, and I'm announcing this year's tributes!" Mois said cheerfully.

"The girl tribute this year is... Natsumi Hinata!"

Natsumi gasped and walked up to the platform worriedly, Giroro hiding inside her backpack.

"...The boy tribute is Fuyuki Hinata!" Mois announced.

"It's really hot in here..." Keroro complained inside Fuyuki's backpack.

"Shh! Be quiet, Sarge," Fuyuki said.

Giroro was already starting to build weapons within Natsumi's backpack, which was full of sweet potatoes.

Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each other, and one thought crossed both of their minds:

_We have to win this. No matter what, I will keep you alive._

**District 9**

"Hello, bambinas of the 'Zatch Bell District!' It's me, Parco Folgore!" Folgore yelled in his thick Italian accent.

"For the bambinas, it's Megumi Ooumi!"

Megumi strutted up to the platform like a model and paused a step to adjust the straps on her purse, which held Tia and her spellbook.

"For the boys, we have Kiyomaro Takamine!"

Kiyo walked nervously up to the stage with Zatch squirming around in his duffle bag.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they've trained enough to handle this," Megumi said, trying to calmed down a scared Kiyo.

"Heh. I know," Kiyo said. "It's us I'm worried about."

**District 10**

"Hello, 'Sailor Moon District.' The girl tribute is Usagi Tsukino and the male is Mamoru Chiba," said Haruka Tenoh, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus.

_That was quick,_ Mamoru thought.

**District 11**

"Hi, 'Soul Eater District!' I'm Black Star! You can ask for my autograph later! I'll be availa-"

"Anyways," Tsubaki said, cutting him off, "the female tribute is Maka Albarn."

Maka stiffened, but then walked up to the stage with her scythe Soul Eater in her hand.

"We've got this one in the bag!" Soul said confidently.

Maka smiled in spite of the situation.

"Yeah."

"The boy tribute is... Death the Kid!" Tsubaki announced.

"Okay. If I aim my shots right, they should go exactly through the middle of the enemy..." Kid muttered to himself.

Maka and Soul groaned.

**District 12**

"Hello, 'Prince of Tennis District!' I'm Tomoka! I'll be announcing your tributes now!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno's heart practically stopped for a minute. Then, she began to cry.

"Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma kept his usual calm façade as he walked up to the platform.

"Hey, Sakuno," he said casually. Sakuno responded by running to him and hugging him, still sobbing.

"Ry-Ryoma! I-I'm g-g-gonna die!" Sakuno sobbed hysterically.

Ryoma attempted to calm the crying girl by giving her an awkward hug, but it did little good.

He knew he would win, just like he won all of his tennis matches.

This would be a cinch for him.


	2. Goodbyes and Promises

When it was time for the last goodbyes before the tributes got onto the train, Hinata came to see Misaki.

"Be careful, Misaki," Hinata whispered worriedly, munching on a Pocky stick.

"Don't worry about me. Also, I really don't think you should be eating in here..." Misaki replied.

"Meh..."

"Time's up," said a Peacekeeper as he ushered Hinata out the door.

"Goodbye, Hinata..." Misaki said sadly.

"Bye... Misaki..." Hinata stifled a sob.

Misaki then sat down in a chair at the table in the room. She buried her face in her arms and tried to calm down. Misaki remembered she had bigger problems to face now.

"So what's your plan?" Ryuk asked Light.

"Write down all the names on the page of the Death Note in my pocket," Light replied.

"With what? I don't think that they're going to have a pen in the Cornucopia."

"I heard that there's been a rule change," Light stated. "I believe it's a new rule that let's us bring one token in. Even if it's a weapon."

Light planned on bringing a pen.

_Like they say, the pen is mightier than the sword_, thought Light.

Ryuk grinned. "Humans are so interesting..."

"I can't believe it. You just freaking volunteered yourself to get killed in the Hunger Games. What's wrong with you?" Nojiko said harshly.

"But Nojiko, if I had let you go, then I would be in your spot right now. I didn't even want to think about that, so I had to," Nami said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Nojiko responded by pulling Nami into a tighter hug. Nami felt tears running down her face.

"Alright. Time's up," a Peacekeeper in a white uniform announced.

"Bye, Nami. You better come back," Nojiko whispered, holding back tears. The Peacekeeper escorted Nojiko away from the room.

Nami collapsed onto the ground, too exhausted to cry.

_I have to win this. For Nojiko,_ Nami thought bravely.

"Ash, I packed you some snacks, some pajamas, some clean undies-" Delia Ketchum said.

"Mom! I'll be fine! As long as I have Pikachu by my side, I'll win this," Ash said courageously.

"I'm sorry, Ash. You just remind me so much of your father..." Delia said.

"I'll miss you, Mom, but I'll be back. It's a promise!" Ash vowed.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

After a sad goodbye to his sisters, a kick in the face from his dad, and a tearful farewell to his friends, Ichigo was exhausted.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you have one more visitor," a Peacekeeper said.

"Eh? Who?" Ichigo wondered.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said as he entered the room, "If my sister dies, I'll have you executed. So keep her safe, got it?"

"I was already planning to," said Ichigo strongly.

"It seems we've found one thing we can agree on," muttered Byakuya.

"Sakura, remember everything I've taught you," instructed Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said distantly.

"Forehead girl," Ino said. "Listen, just relax. With Naruto around, you'll hardly have to worry at all!"

"I know," Sakura said nervously, "but I don't want to be a burden to Naruto..."

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Last time I checked, your punches can shatter rocks in one hit, you're a great medic, and you're one of the smartest kunoichi I know. Believe in yourself a little more, would ya?" Ino argued.

Sakura raised her head and said, "You're right. Thank you, Ino."

"You're welcome, Sakura."

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper yelled from the door.

"Make us proud, Sakura," Tsunade said.

"I will," Sakura said determinedly. "I promise."

This was a promise she definitely intended to keep.

"Lu-chan! Don't die!" Levy pleaded.

"Levy..." Lucy said.

"Here," Erza gave Lucy a small silver key. "We were planning on giving this to you on your birthday, but we figured you might need it in the arena."

"Thank you, but what spirit is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You'll see," Levy teased playfully.

"One more thing, Lucy," Cana handed Lucy a card with a picture of Erza on it.

"Whenever you need some advice, use this 'Erza Card,' and she'll help you."

Erza nodded, and Lucy's eyes filled up with tears. You guys... Are the best..."

Levy pulled Lucy into a hug, and Erza and Cana followed suit.

_I'll win. For Fairy Tail!_ Lucy thought.

"This would make a kick-ass manga!" Aki Hinata said cheerfully.

"Is this really the time for that Mom?" Fuyuki asked.

"Sorry, dear," Aki apologized. "Do your best!"

"I will," Fuyuki assured his mother.

_With Natsumi on our side, we'll be fine... I hope..._ He thought.

"Be careful out there, Zatch," Ted said.

"Unu! I promise I will!" Zatch Bell replied.

"Protect Kiyo and your spellbook. Got it?" Ted asked.

"Unu!"

_I will protect Kiyo, Megumi, and Tia with my life,_ Zatch told himself.

"Good luck, Mama..." Chibiusa cried.

"It'll be alright..." Usagi assured her.

_It'll be fine,_ she thought hopefully. _The other tributes are probably really weak._

"MAKA!" Spirit, Maka's father and the Death Sythe, cried while hugging her.

"Dad, get off me! Soul and I will be fine!" Maka yelled.

"If he tries anything, spray him with this," Maka's dad said as he handed her a can of pepperspray.

"I won't need it," Maka threw away the can.

"BUT MAKA! That's Daddy's token for you!" Spirit argued.

"Soul's already my 'token,'" Maka stated, making air quotes around the word "token."

"In that case, Soul," Spirit said, "will you promise to protect Maka?"

"...I promise," Soul agreed.

Maka blushed at how quick Soul was to respond, but then remembered that it was a weapon's duty to protect his meister.

"Please leave the room," a tall Peacekeeper commanded.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried, almost exaggerating.

"Maka Chop!" Maka hit her father's head with a book. After he was unconcious, the Peacekeeper dragged him out.

_I'll win, but not just for you, Papa. I'll win this for Soul._ Maka thought.

"No worries, Echizen," Momo said. "You've practically already won this one."

"You're chances are pretty good," Inui announced.

"He hasn't met the other competitors yet, though..." Fuji reminded him. "They could be seriously strong..."

"But Sakuno's aren't looking so hot..." Eiji said sadly.

_I guess I'll protect her if I can, but no promises. I'll win this thing with or without Sakuno. _Ryoma thought.


	3. The Train

It was sunset by the time Misaki and Usui boarded the train with Honoka.

"You're going to LOVE the Capital!" Honoka said excitedly in her thick Capital accent.

"Uh-huh..." Misaki said distantly, gazing out her window and taking one last look at District 1.

"You can uncross your legs if you want," Usui said pervertedly, looking at Misaki's pleated, scarlet skirt.

"No way in hell, you pervert-alien!" Misaki turned as red as her skirt.

Usui smiled. His plan to get her head into the game was working. He hated seeing her so depressed. If he could just spark her determination, she wouldn't feel so hopeless about going into the arena.

_But how to do that..._ Usui wondered.

* * *

Misa, Light, and Ryuzaki all sat together at a dining table on the train.

Ryuzaki ate a slice of cake, while Misa hummed a song to herself and read a magazine, and Light was just sitting with his arms crossed, lost in thought.

_The air in here is kind of tense... but I'm not really sure why..._ Misa thought as she turned the page.

* * *

On the train, Luffy was stuffing his face while Nami tried to come up with a strategy. She thought that if she brought in her Clima-Tact, she would have a chance. The odds would definitely be in her favor if she teamed up with Luffy, too. The rules this year allowed two tributes from the same district to win together as a team.

Robin noticed Nami's troubled expression and said warmly, "Relax, you'll be fine as long as you're with this guy." She pointed at Luffy.

"Bwuh?" Luffy asked, his mouth full of food.

Robin just chuckled, and Nami went back to her planning.

* * *

On District 4's train, Misty was chatting with Nurse Joy, and Ash was playing with his Pikachu.

"What should we ask when we meet our mentor? By the way, who is our mentor?" Misty inquired.

"Your mentor is Professor Oak. I think that you should ask him about battle strategies for your Pokemon. Also, think about the possible arenas. Last year, it was a desert, so it might be good to prepare for a dry place. Then again, two years ago it was a swamp, so you should think about having some water-type Pokemon as well as fire-types." Nurse Joy explained.

"Uh-huh..." said Misty, trying to absorb all the information.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu said brightly.

"Pikachu's right, Misty. We'll be okay!" Ash said cheerfully.

_I hope so..._ Misty thought.

* * *

On the train that the District 5 tributes were on, Rukia was drawing pictures of Chappy, Ichigo was drinking a Coke, and Yumichika was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hahaha! It's so hard being beautiful~!" Yumichika laughed.

'Is this guy for real?' Ichigo thought. He then looked over at Rukia, who was sitting next to him on the couch, to see what she was drawing.

"Nice drawings, Bunny Girl," Ichigo teased. Rukia responded by kicking him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, holding a hand to his face.

"Shh! I'm trying to work out a battle strategy, you fool!" Rukia replied grumpily.

She was right. When Ichigo looked closer, he realized that they weren't just bunnies. They were bunny versions of them fighting the other tributes.

_Now where to hide our bodies when we turn into Shinigami..._ thought Rukia.

* * *

Naruto had just finished an entire bowl of ramen right after he and Sakura had gotten onto the train.

_How does he eat so fast?_ wondered Sakura.

"Slow down, idiot. You're eating like Choji!" Sakura lectured.

"But what if this is my last bowl of ramen EVER?" Naruto whined.

"Relax. You have several days before you head into the arena," Anko reminded him. She took another bite of her dango.

_I wish we had more time. More time before we're sentenced to death._ Sakura thought sadly.

* * *

On the train, Happy was eating fancy tuna, Lucy was polishing her keys, Natsu was sleeping because Mira had knocked him out so he wouldn't get motion sickness, and Mira was playing her guitar.

Lucy was soothed by the melodic chords that Mira was playing, and Natsu was smiling in his sleep. Lucy looked over at Natsu and instantly felt relaxed.

_He looks so cute in his sleep... He's even smiling! It's not his trouble-making grin, either, _thought Lucy.

Mira looked up, saw Lucy smiling at Natsu, and thought, _They are so a couple._

* * *

On the train from District 8, Natsumi was cracking her knuckles while Giroro stared at her. Foyuki was helping Keroro build a Gundam model.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's almost done!" Keroro shouted excitedly.

Giroro punched Keroro in the face and yelled, "Can't you take anything serious? All you do is make Gundam toys! What happened to the old Keroro?"

Keroro pondered this question, but then finally replied in a very serious tone, "I have no idea."

Natsumi kicked them both and sent them flying towards a wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsumi commanded. When it was quiet again, she turned the radio on and changed the station to Saburo's station.

Giroro pouted and looked out the window, and Keroro went back to building his Gundam model.

_We have to be able to trust each other in the arena, or else we're not going to make it... _thought Foyuki.

* * *

On the train, Zatch ate his favorite food, Yellow Tail. Tia was humming and playing with Zatch's Vulcan toy. Megumi and Kiyo sat at the dining table and thought up strategies. It was pretty busy in the train car.

"When I went to France last," Folgore said in his thick Italian accent, "there were so many bambinas just asking me to sing my hit single! Here, I'll sing it for you right now! CHI CHI CHI CHI OPPAI! BOING BOING!"

When Folgore realized nobody was paying attention, he started to sulk in the corner.

_This guy... Is an idiot..._ thought Tia.

Usagi was doing her hair in the train car, and Mamoru was eating some sushi.

_These guys are so boring..._ thought Haruka.

* * *

The District 11 train was peaceful.

Maka was sleeping, her head laying on a fluffy pillow on the couch. Soul sat next to her and stared out the window. Kid was organizing all of the foods on the dining table, Liz was painting her nails, and Patty was making a giraffe out of a few pieces of paper. The one who broke the silence was Black Star.

"Now, I know that I'm awesome because I'm an announcer and a mentor, but please, don't be afraid of me! Here I'll give yo-"

Black Star was interrupted by Tsubaki, who hit him in the forehead with a shuriken.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Soul said, relieved. "If Maka wakes up, she's going to kill me with her stupid book."

Tsubaki smiled warmly and said, "You're welcome!"

"Do you have any more oranges?" Kid interjected. "I need more to balance this all out."

Tsubaki silenced him by pointing towards the back of the train.

* * *

Sakuno was redoing her hair on the train while Ryoma bounced a ball on his tennis racket.

_Ryoma-kun doesn't seem very nervous_, thought Sakuno anxiously. _I hope he has a plan. For the both of us, of course._

* * *

_**Sorry for the super late update... -_-** **I'll be updating A Bleach**_** Sleepover**** _soon!_**


End file.
